


台北愛情故事

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Maa以外男役性轉, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 一個初出社會的小社畜，一個每天被榨乾的研究生，他們在某個小海島上某個盆地都市裡發生的故事。





	1. 之一

一　論白日夢與現實異同

 

　　「學長，嗚，怎麼辦？我期中報告寫不完了啦。」  
　　他的女朋友穿著水手服坐在椅子上，一雙大眼睛淚汪汪的看著他。  
　　「怎麼這樣呢？」他嘖嘖搖頭，「你平常都沒在寫對不對？」  
　　「嗚，人家，想偷懶嘛。」女朋友一臉可憐兮兮，膝蓋一晃一晃，水手服小短裙跟著擺，因為腿太長所以好像有什麼東西快要遮不住。  
　　「算了，我幫你寫吧。」他微笑。  
　　「學長──削削你──」女朋友開心的嗲聲嗲氣撲上來抱住他。  
　　他順勢把人緊緊抱住，「那你這個壞學生要怎麼感謝我呢？」  
　　「……人家……」女朋友的臉一下子變得紅撲撲的，想要掙脫開又掙脫不太開，只好低著頭在他懷裡扭呀扭，「……人家不知道啦……你好壞……」

 

　　捷運車廂廣播響起，打斷他的幻想。  
　　「府中，乎丟翁，副總，Fu-Chung。」  
　　望海嘆口氣，默默跟著人群移動，小心翼翼把自己擠出車廂門外。上了電扶梯，刷卡出站，迎面而來就是台北八月傍晚熱死人不償命的濕氣。  
　　步行十分鐘再爬四層樓梯，掏出鑰匙打開古舊的紅漆鐵門，再轉開裡面的木門。客廳一片黑，兩間還沒租出去的小房間也一片黑，最大那間主臥燈亮著，望海推門進去，穿著寬T恤跟運動短褲的朝夏背對著他，毫無形象的以廟會豬公姿勢趴在書桌上，兩台風扇全部開到最大對著自己吹。  
　　「哈囉？」望海出聲打招呼，默默把其中一台轉過來吹滿身大汗的自己。  
　　「我期中報告寫不完，我快死了……」朝夏發出冥府幽魂一般的呻吟聲。  
　　「怎麼這樣呢？」望海把背包卸下來往自己書桌下一扔，「你平常都沒在寫對不對？」  
　　朝夏用一種「只動脖子其他任何地方都不動」的方式慢慢轉過頭來對著他。  
　　「不然……我幫你寫？」望海問，語氣有點虛。  
　　朝夏抬起浮腫的眼皮看他，給了他一個「你很幽默嘛你再幽默啊」的眼神。  
　　望海識相的拍拍屁股往廚房去，「我煮泡麵，你要哪一種？」  
　　「排骨雞麵。」  
　　「小白菜還高麗菜？」  
　　「小白菜。」  
　　「要加蛋嗎？」  
　　「兩顆，削削。」  
　　望海再次嘆口氣，至少白日夢與現實還有這麼個地方是一模一樣的。  
　　他應該要知足了。

 

二　黏土萌娘人偶事件

 

　　輕音樂，燈光與裝潢，笑咪咪的老闆端來托盤，擺上印著「CAFÉ KOTOBUKI」的杯墊以及兩杯冰咖啡、兩盤甜點。  
　　「說吧，金主，你又做了什麼要我幫你擦屁股？」長髮女孩問。  
　　短髮女子面如土色從包包裡掏出一個夾鏈袋，夾鏈袋裡裝著一大團衛生紙。她把衛生紙拿出來剝開，露出裡面包著的東西。「……這個，貓尾巴斷掉了。」  
長髮女孩接過去一看，倒抽一口冷氣，「歐買尬，這哪一隻？」  
　　「kiho。」  
　　長髮女孩倒抽更大一口冷氣，這次還附贈腹腔共鳴，「你，死，定，了。」  
　　「所以才找你啊。」朝夏扶額，「你們做美工的有沒有辦法黏回去？」  
　　「有是有……嘖，你這邊碎得有點慘，我不保證黏好以後看不出來，八成會有痕跡。」凜音咋舌。  
　　「我完了，」朝夏把臉埋進手裡，「明天以後如果你聯絡不到我麻煩打一一九。」  
　　「你到底怎麼弄的？」  
　　「就我活頁紙用完了啊！想說拿他以前舊的來用，結果從書架上抽的時候就碰到他的Gato Bonito系列，好死不死摔到的是他最喜歡的這隻。實在是，都已經是社會人士還迷這種東西，有夠宅。」  
　　「沒辦法，男生都很幼稚。」凜音下斷語。  
　　「所以你才交女朋友？」  
　　「我一開始以為她是男的好不好？」凜音提高音量，「以為她是男的我才倒追啊！誰知道她那麼娘。」  
　　「烏拉拉本來就是女的。」  
　　「就算是女的也太娘。」  
　　「你這個男人婆。」  
　　「你沒資格說我。老娘可是一心一意要過正常人生，誰叫我永遠遇不到異性真愛。」凜音把一湯匙提拉米蘇送進嘴裡，「好了啦，你根本不用擔心，就算大門學長把你休了你還可以再嫁。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「哪，」凜音推推朝夏，「現在，你右後方四十五度，朝櫃台招個手，笑一笑。」  
　　朝夏一臉搞不清楚狀況的轉身照辦，站在櫃台後面的小哥臉瞬間紅成叉燒包，機器人般的向後轉，然後開始埋頭死命清理咖啡機。  
　　「and then？」朝夏問凜音。  
　　「那個人已經盯著你發呆整整十五分鐘，好像是這裡老闆的兒子。」凜音說，「每次只要我帶你來這裡，我的切片蛋糕就會從四十五度角變成六十度角。」  
　　「不是原來就這麼大片嗎？」朝夏看著盤裡的檸檬派，「我還以為這家店真是良心生意的說。」  
　　「你自己去看別桌的。」凜音聳肩。  
　　朝夏環視一圈周圍，「你害我對人類感到失望了。」  
　　「食色性也。」凜音刮乾淨盤子上的奶油，「而且那個人目測比你高，這樣你就不用一直穿平底鞋。」  
　　「大門氣場兩米八。」朝夏抗議。  
　　「整天拿酒精棉擦他的黏土喵，兩米八。」凜音嗤之以鼻。  
　　朝夏無力反駁。

 

三　生命中不可承受之……

 

　　每週一晚上是望海最期待的娛樂時間。好不容易等到下載程式傳來叮咚一聲，他迫不及待戴上耳機，點開最新一集《Gato Bonito萌喵物語》  
　　「喂，喂喂喂喂喂。」  
　　望海好像聽到背後有聲音，他摘下一邊耳機，眼睛仍然盯著螢幕，「幹嘛？」  
　　「我跟kiho喵誰比較可愛？」背後床上傳來他女朋友故意壓扁了裝嗲的聲音。  
　　「不要逼我做選擇。」望海把耳機戴回去。  
　　一個軟軟又有點硬的東西（好像是布娃娃？）飛過來，正中他的後腦勺。  
　　「喂！」望海有點不高興的拿掉耳機回頭，看見朝夏抱著全房間最大那個四方抱枕盤腿坐在床上（望海有一次用電腦時隨手拿了那個抱枕來墊背，隔天抱枕上就被貼了張3M便利貼：「我的！！！」），氣鼓鼓瞪著他。  
　　好吧，他得承認朝夏穿條紋睡衣真的滿可愛的。  
　　「……先讓我看完？」他想打商量。  
　　抱枕上面的臉整個塌了下來，「不想理你了。」朝夏委屈巴拉的嘟噥著。  
　　嗯，真的很可愛。  
　　望海心中有個小小的地方在閃紅燈發出警告：注意，注意，天下沒有白吃的午餐，你女朋友這麼主動一定有問題……  
　　不入虎穴焉得虎子。  
　　望海關掉電腦爬上床，開始跟朝夏搶抱枕。「不給你，才不給你。」朝夏死命抱著抱枕掙扎，然後望海不小心注意到朝夏身上的條紋睡衣上半身是件長襯衫。  
　　只有上半身。  
　　「色狼！不准看啦！」  
　　……他好像看到了下半身，粉紅蕾絲小內褲。  
　　抱枕被扔到房間另一側，在空中畫出完美的拋物線。  
　　雖然不是水手服，但望海覺得他已經可以非常，非常，非常知足。

 

 

　　直到一個禮拜後他發現kiho喵的尾巴上有兩條裂痕為止。


	2. 之二

四　所謂三姊弟這種關係

 

　　「結果你跟大門學長到底怎麼和好的？」  
　　「……我穿了水手服。」電腦攝影鏡頭前的朝夏摀著臉不想放開。  
　　「歐，買，尬，」凜音以大量斷句做出強調語氣，「我要看。」  
　　「誰給你看啊？丟臉死了啦！」  
　　「大門學長沒拍照？沒錄影？」凜音咄咄逼人追問，「E04，這男人真沒用。」  
　　「錄什麼影啊！！？」朝夏慘叫。  
　　「算了。水手服是哪種水手服？日本女高中生？美少女戰士？」  
　　「…………木野真琴。」朝夏從摀臉的指縫裡吐出四個字。  
　　「啊──竟然沒有照片！沒有照片！我要拿去給瑠風看啊！好想給他看！想知道他的表情！啊啊啊！」凜音趴在桌上一邊大叫一邊猛捶桌面。  
　　「齁夠了啦，你不要再摧殘國家幼苗。」朝夏嘆氣，「當你弟真的很可憐，當你姊也沒好到哪去。」  
　　「怎麼這樣說呢？」凜音甜笑，「你跟大門學長剛交往的時候我可是幫忙保密到家喔……所以，然後？水手服呢？撕爛了？餓虎撲羊？乾柴烈火？三天三夜？幾天幾夜？」  
　　朝夏一時無語，「我真的不知道你滿腦子黃色廢料到底哪來的。」  
　　「嘖嘖嘖，我可是全家唯一一個能在爸媽面前坦然發誓『我從來沒跟男人上過床』的女兒喔。」凜音搖手指，「我很乖的。」  
　　「有本事你把其中一個字去掉看看。」  
　　「何必呢？」凜音裝模作樣地嘆氣，「好吧，看你的反應我大概知道了，什麼都沒發生，因為你太囧然後大門學長太『體貼』，so sweet。說真的，大門學長讓我徹底體會到原來烏拉拉並不是那麼娘。」  
　　朝夏瞬間有種「老娘的東西只有老娘可以嫌其他人通通住嘴」的怒火。  
　　「欸！喂！什麼啊？不要瞧不起人！我跟你講，我們也是很能玩的！大門服兵役的軍服都還留著，人家是海軍預官！」  
　　「由此可知中華民國軍人戰力，」凜音翻白眼，「我看只要對岸威脅關掉b站他就會主動率領全艦投降。」  
　　朝夏覺得自己的要害被狠狠轟炸了一回。  
　　「……你到底是哪裡跟大門有仇？」她無力的問。  
　　「從他在我大一那年社團成果發表會上一邊死盯著你一邊跟我說『挖賽你姊好正，比你正一百倍欸學妹』開始。」  
　　「…………」

 

五　這東西要搞成個BE還不簡單嗎

　　「朝夏，我可以忍受你每次做菜都差點把廚房燒掉，我可以忍受你冬天晚上睡覺跟我搶棉被，我可以忍受你夏天動不動就忘記關冷氣，我可以忍受你堅持要在房間裡吃麻辣臭豆腐當宵夜，我甚至可以忍受你……」她男朋友深深吸了一口氣，好像是要做出什麼悲壯的犧牲，「……忍受你說kiho是『那隻蘿莉貓娘』，但是只有這個我不能忍，你如果要投票給朱立倫的話我們就分手吧！再見！」  
　　「不要────！」  
　　朝夏從夢裡驚醒，盯著烏漆嘛黑的房間喘大氣。  
　　「喂，喂喂喂喂喂！」她死命把旁邊的望海推醒，「下一次總統大選還有多久？」  
　　「誰管這種事啊？」半醒不醒的望海有氣無力怒吼，「睡覺啦！」  
　　「那你還愛我對不對？對不對？」  
　　「……我對你的愛與我今晚的睡眠品質成正比。」望海把枕頭拿起來蓋住耳朵。

 

六　但要讓它HE也不是那麼難的

　　很久很久以後，有人問望海：「你是什麼時候決定娶你老婆的？」  
　　望海想了一下，然後很爽快的回答：  
　　「從她拿起拖鞋打那種會飛的蟑螂的時候。」


	3. 之三

七　後來她租了一間雅房，命名為「伊謝爾倫要塞」

 

　　走在校園裡，應該要青春活潑但卻一點都青春活潑不起來的大一學生凜音第三百五十一次對自己提出重考議案然後被自己否決。當初就不應該填這種鬼志願，什麼學校，校園就這麼一丁點大，老師悶得要死同學也悶得要死，連校名都叫做「國立臺灣正常大學」，老娘四年最耀眼的如花似玉青春都要葬送在這裡。早知道還不如去唸她姊那間鳥不生蛋私立大學，再怎麼鳥不生蛋至少人家有蔡依林；又或者早知道就多熬一點夜死命考上捷運兩站之隔的某T大，雖然那裡的學生每個都跩得二五八萬而且怪人比例異常的高，但至少人家會玩！  
　　凜音自憐兼自厭的思緒突然被打斷，她斜前方有一棵大榕樹，樹下圍著圓形水泥檯，有個斯斯文文清清秀秀的小男生坐在那裡看書，她從封面顏色認出是尖端出版的《銀河英雄傳說》。  
　　好，可，愛。  
　　凜音腦中飛快閃過大量少女漫畫畫面，這種的像什麼？皇昴流？雪兔？灌籃高手眼鏡哥？花澤類？反正不會是男一但是是那種非常癡情非常溫柔笑起來很夢幻最後可能會單戀女主角一輩子的男三四五六七八（別看凜音這樣子，她是很有少女心的）  
　　這種角色就是要讓姐姐來疼愛你。  
　　（是說，既然凜音才大一，她在校園裡遇到年紀比自己小的學生的機會微乎其微，但凜音在講這段潛台詞的時候顯然完全忽視這個事實。）  
　　「哈囉，我喜歡萊茵哈特。」她大大方方走到對方面前開口。  
　　小男生斯斯文文清清秀秀地抬起頭，睜大眼睛看著她，表情有種驚訝兼驚喜，又帶著一些些內向羞澀（完美的配方，噢尬的），緩緩開口「……我比較喜歡楊威利。」  
　　這時候凜音已經發現事情不太對勁，眼前這個小男生無論是五官輪廓、眨眼睛的樣子、講話的聲音跟語調、還有拿書的手勢，全部都有夠娘。  
　　而且他好像有胸部。

 

　　「然後？」朝夏問。  
　　「然後還能怎樣？」凜音幽幽長嘆，「愛情來得太快就像龍捲風。」  
　　「其實我根本就不想問。」  
　　「我知道，」凜音回答，「沒關係，反正我想講。」

 

 

八　出了台北就是另外一個國家

 

　　望海，新北市某私立中學代理國文老師（依據內部小道消息，只要他願意的話原地轉正的可能性很大），在職場受到同事歡迎、受到學生敬重，在家裡有個穩定交往並同居的美貌女友，目前正老實存錢買車買房子，不抽菸不喝酒不賭博（除了偶爾買兩張大樂透）不嚼檳榔，而且還長得很帥。  
　　但他一直到上大學都還不會騎腳踏車。  
　　「天龍國人。」朝夏凜音異口同聲表達鄙視。

 

 

九　越過濁水溪就是另外一顆星球

 

　　「來了沒啊？」望海伸頭張望，「他們知道是府中站這個出口齁？」  
　　「……欸！來了來了！」朝夏指著捷運站內電扶梯，第一個走上來的是凜音，後面是烏拉拉跟一名男子有說有笑。三人出站之後一陣亂七八糟的打招呼寒喧「你好你好！」「這我哥蒼羽！」「你好！叫我riku就好！不好意思麻煩你們！謝謝你們平常照顧伶美！」「沒什麼沒什麼！我們往這邊走！」「欸riku大哥！這我姊朝夏！」「啊嗨你好！」「大姊你好！」「這我姊夫望海！」「你好你好！」「你好！」

 

　　一個多小時後，在林家花園被曬昏頭的五人拖著腳步走進一間豆花店，凜音第一個飄到店家冷氣正前方，「我死了我需要回魂幫我點仙草冰加大小紅豆謝謝……」  
　　「生理期不准吃冰，」一路上維持沉默寡言害羞笑的烏拉拉突然開口，「哥，你幫我們點薑汁豆花加大小紅豆，溫的。然後你不要直接吹冷氣啦，回來。」  
　　看著乖乖回座並死命扮鬼臉的凜音，朝夏好不容易才從瞠目結舌中回復過來。  
　　「大門，」她壓低聲音對望海說，「我現在好爽怎麼辦？一物剋一物，如果我露出太爽的表情麻煩你提醒我克制一下。」  
　　「……你平常是被你妹欺壓到什麼程度？」  
　　「是你這個沒有妹妹的人完全無法理解的程度。噢尬的怎麼辦我快爽死了……」朝夏趴在望海肩膀上做西子捧心狀。  
　　店員端來三碗豆花一碗冰（凜音企圖拿湯匙去撈朝夏的冰，被烏拉拉啪的打手只好縮回去，但朝夏懷疑凜音根本是故意的），烏拉拉跟店員多要一支湯匙，幾個人就大快朵頤起來。  
　　「這家是手工豆花。」望海說，一邊舀一大匙自己的豆花放到朝夏碗裡，「開很久了。」  
　　「吃得出來，好吃。」蒼羽點頭。  
　　「是說你跟伶美都不像台南人欸，」望海突然說，「講話口音完全聽不出來。」  
　　「喔，我們家是外省人啊，」蒼羽回答，「山東濰縣……你怎麼了？」  
　　「……對不起，我天龍國國民，」望海雙手合十，「我剛只是在想『原來台南也有外省人嗎』，抱歉我錯了。」  
　　「噢，有的，」蒼羽意味深長的點頭，「而且我們家住在台南鄉下，那是個很兇殘的地方。」  
　　「兇殘？」朝夏問。  
　　「是的，綠營大本營。我高中班上有個女同學每週週記都在寫民進黨黨史，然後她會在下課時間痛罵十分鐘『國民黨都是XXX外省人都是XXX藍營的都是XXX』之後對著我說『啊riku你不算，riku你是好人』。」  
　　朝夏跟望海同時傻眼。  
　　「其實平常不會怎樣啦，就選舉期間事情特別火辣而已，選舉完以後大家又正常了，還是一起打球一起買珍奶。」蒼羽聳肩。  
　　「就是你們這種人。」朝夏嫌棄的推推望海。  
　　「綠也分很多種綠，OK？」望海低聲抗議。  
　　「OK，吃冰。」朝夏把碗推到望海面前指著某一角，「挖這邊，芋圓。」  
　　「哥你是幾點要走？」烏拉拉問。  
　　「喔，我等小愛。」蒼羽答道，「她同學會結束就過來，應該差不多了。」  
　　「你是在TOYOTA當業務？」望海問。  
　　「對啊，你要買車嗎？」蒼羽說，「要買車不要找我，我在台南，你直接在台北買比較便宜。」  
　　「還有這種差別？」  
　　「嗯哪，台北的是直營商，我們只是經銷商。」蒼羽看看手機，「啊，我得去板橋高鐵站了，今天謝謝你們帶我參觀。」  
　　「一起走吧，」望海說，「搭捷運？」  
　　「走路就好，反正才一站。」蒼羽回答。  
　　「那就一起走走？」朝夏問望海，「當散步。」  
　　一行人走在大馬路邊，寬廣的人行道上沒幾個人。朝夏望海走在前頭，走了半天眼看目的地就在眼前，卻注意到後面三個人有點騷動，回頭只見蒼羽一直要塞什麼給烏拉拉，烏拉拉一直「不要啦」「我自己有在賺錢啦你不要這樣」。  
　　「好了啦，」他們聽到蒼羽低聲說，「你學音樂的上台要穿漂亮一點。」  
　　「……我是不是目睹了什麼不得了的親情倫理勵志鄉土劇？」朝夏偷偷用氣音問望海，「三立台灣台？大愛台？」  
　　後頭三人這會兒似乎是沒事了，蒼羽的笑容很開心，烏拉拉一副要哭要哭的樣子，凜音以非常豪氣的姿態攬著烏拉拉的肩膀（但因為身高差而有一點點吃力）。  
　　「別說了，我突然覺得身為北部人是種罪惡。」望海汗顏。  
　　「沒關係，我們北部有全台第一窮鄉僻壤苗栗。」  
　　「……你是要讓人罪惡感更重是不是？」  
　　還在說話的當口，只聽到蒼羽大喊「小愛！這裡！」  
　　望海朝夏再度同時傻眼。  
　　「那是……烏拉拉她哥的女朋友？」望海下意識握住朝夏的手。  
　　「我不知道，我沒見過，」朝夏抖抖抖的回應，「該不會她哥也是……」  
　　「不會吧？」望海移不開視線，「但是這位何其雄壯威武……」  
　　「嗨！你們好！」穿著黃色長洋裝的「小愛」已經小跑步過來打招呼，一開口完全是台灣路邊攤顧攤小女生的純天然嗲音。  
　　「那我們先走啦！今天感謝各位！再見！伶美你有空多回家！」  
　　「伶美掰掰！」  
　　「小愛姐掰掰！」  
　　蒼羽和小愛進站之後，四人仍舊佇立原地，良久。  
　　「……我知道你們大概被嚇到了，」烏拉拉開口，「我也知道你們大概有想到國中國文課本浮生六記某句話。」  
　　「沒有！」「沒有！」朝夏望海異口同聲以非常心虛的高音否認，朝夏還此地無銀三百兩的補一句「小愛很可愛！」  
　　「沒關係啦，我一開始也被嚇到，」烏拉拉說，「連我爸媽也是，但是吃過她做的飯以後他們就當場認了兒媳婦。」  
　　「這麼厲害？」朝夏問。  
　　「這麼厲害。小愛是日本料理師傅，」烏拉拉點頭並補上一句，「台南市是台式日本料理一級戰區。」  
　　「……略有耳聞。」  
　　「那我們去坐捷運囉，謝謝大姊跟望海哥！」烏拉拉非常有禮貌的對他們一鞠躬，然後跟凜音勾肩搭背走了，兩人只聽到凜音一邊走一邊壯志凌雲的說「老婆，別難過，將來我養你，讓你每次上台都穿Vera Wang……」  
　　「你要不要去提醒一下你妹，除非她副業炒股票，否則中學家政教師的薪水大概買不起Vera Wang？」望海問朝夏。  
　　朝夏閉眼搖搖頭，「不，要我去跟一個南部鄉下清純小姑娘說她身邊的人是個詐騙集團，我做不到。」  
　　兩人吃完晚飯慢慢往回走，路上朝夏突然發現一個問題。  
　　「欸大門，你這種尺畫出來的直怎麼會知道Vera Wang？」  
　　「……反正我就是知道。」  
　　「該不會……」朝夏斜眼瞪過去，「該不會又是什麼動漫裡面說的吧？」  
　　「並不是。」  
　　「……可疑。」  
　　「可疑你個頭啦。」


	4. 之四

十　不要小看女子高中（以及女子高中生的愛情）

 

　　「其實，小愛姊跟我哥交往的時候有引起公憤。」  
　　「誰的公憤？」望海滿頭問號。  
　　「『愛醬親衛隊』，」烏拉拉回答，「類似流川楓親衛隊的東西。我哥被肉搜貼到他們臉書社團遭受各種人身攻擊，據說還有人號稱要去我哥賣車的地方勸退他，但我哥說他從沒遇到這種事就是了。」  
　　望海與朝夏數日內第三度同時傻眼。  
　　「小愛姊高中唸女校，籃球校隊前鋒，」烏拉拉娓娓道來，「她當隊長的期間球隊練球都要請教官來管秩序，不然會有源源不絕的學妹亂跑到場內要幫她遞毛巾。某回她們校內舉行邀請賽，結果一堆外校女生跑來替小愛姊加油，跟本校學生因為搶位子引發打群架事件，最後好幾個人被記過，小愛姊還得帶著全籃球隊去跟校長和學務主任道歉。人家是校隊出外比賽學校要調學生去當啦啦隊，她們是進啦啦隊要經過考試，成績太差還不行。」  
　　「挖賽。」朝夏驚嘆。  
　　「因為比賽完小愛姊都會自掏腰包請啦啦隊喝飲料並親手發送，據說有人接過飲料的時候因為摸到手而哭了。」烏拉拉繼續說，「反正小愛姊高中的豐功偉業還有很多，比如她們高二下話劇比賽，據說小愛姊穿全白西裝演霸道總裁，結果評審很生氣因為學生都亂擠到舞台前面拍照；最後她們班沒得名，宣布名次的時候差點引起暴動。」  
　　「……我可以問一下她跟你哥是怎麼開始交往的嗎？」望海舉手發言。  
　　「喔，就台南安平那邊辦什麼蚊子電影院放《亂世佳人》，他們剛好坐隔壁就聊起來，然後就這樣了。補充說明一下，這是小愛姊親口跟我說的，說『只有跟riku在一起的時候我覺得自己是少女』。那些親衛隊到現在還會有事沒事去小愛姊她家店裡吃飯，然後拿手機偷拍小愛姊穿廚師服拿刀切生魚片，小愛姊說為了家裡生意她只好繼續裝帥，連講話聲音都得壓低。」  
　　「………體育偶像也不容易啊。」朝夏感嘆。  
　　「喔對，望海哥明天是有事嗎？」烏拉拉問。  
　　「對啊，所以才跟你們約今天。」朝夏說，「他學校有兩個替代役男最近連續被恐龍家長投訴，他要帶他們去府中那邊的媽祖廟拜拜。」  
　　「都高中了還有恐龍家長？」凜音傻眼。  
　　「國中部的啦，但也實在是……反正他們兩個從小家裡沒在拜，搞不清楚流程，我想說反正也近，就叫他們明天來燒個香改運。」望海一攤手。  
　　「你真是好人。」烏拉拉由衷讚佩。  
　　「發卡。」朝夏用手指朝望海胸口一戳，望海很配合的「呃啊」一聲。

 

十一　BobibobibobibobibobibobibobiAH～

 

　　距離上午十點整還有十分鐘，捷運府中站一號出口，兩個身穿已經洗到鬆垮的系服∕社服搭配及膝休閒短褲與運動涼鞋的男生肩並肩傻不楞登站著，任晴朗天空上頭的太陽公公對他們施加日照最大威力。  
　　「好熱。」比較高的那個說話了。  
　　「對。」臉比較尖的那個點頭同意。  
　　「我口渴了。」  
　　「我也是。」  
　　「下面好像有小七。」  
　　「是全家。」  
　　「我想去買冰沙。」  
　　「幫我買。」  
　　「好。」  
　　「謝謝。」

　　大約十分鐘後，望海送走要去搭公車的朝夏（順便乘著等紅燈之便在路邊啾了一下），等到綠燈亮了過馬路，他看到的就是傻不楞登目瞪口呆在捷運出口外的大太陽下肩並肩站著的彩凪跟彩風，兩人手上都有一杯快喝完的Oreo口味全家酷冰沙。  
　　「你們幹嘛不在有遮蔭的地方等？」  
　　「老大，」彩凪先開口，「剛才，那個，白上衣黃裙子的，是你，女朋友？」  
　　「……怎樣？」望海還沒從「老子犧牲假日帶你們去拜拜你們買冰沙竟然不請我一杯你們死定了你們」的不悅心情裡恢復過來，「叫大嫂。」  
　　「老大，」彩凪的聲音裡出現了某種義憤填膺，「你有那種女朋友，你居然還整天看Gato Bonito！？」  
　　「啥？」望海這下錯愕了，「喂，兩者不衝突好不好？」  
　　「什麼不衝突？老大，如果我有這種女朋友，這種女神等級的……」彩風加入戰局，一副快要聲淚俱下的表情。  
　　望海很想開口問「你們是當了多久的去死去死團」，但還是決定不要太傷年輕人的心，所以他只是淡淡回答「沒有啦，交往久了老夫老妻，那就生活就很平常了嘛，反正各自有各自的娛樂……」  
　　「老大！」彩風激動地義正詞嚴反駁，「不是這樣的！志玲姊姊就算穿著藍白拖追垃圾車，她也還是志玲姊姊！」  
　　望海腦海裡浮出一個畫面，那是他前天晚上加班回家的時候，一開門就看到穿著米飛兔寬T恤跟運動短褲的朝夏以非常豪放的姿勢癱坐在客廳沙發上，左手五十嵐右手竹籤，面前一包已經狼藉的鹹酥雞，看著電視上某部不知道是重播第幾次的大陸連續劇目不轉睛。  
　　「我回來了。」他打招呼。  
　　「偶將來要跟梅中煮結婚。」嘴裡嚼著半根花枝腳的朝夏如是說。  
　　「給我兩千塊，我幫你簽字當證人。」望海扛著大背包往房間走去，聽到背後的朝夏在喊他「……喂，來吃鹹書雞。」  
　　望海從回憶畫面中回過神來。算了，他實在不忍心扼殺年輕人對這世界的美好想像；如果他以後有小孩（當然這還要看朝夏的意願），他絕對不會做出那種「聖誕老人是假的啦！煩不煩？禮物都是我去買的！每天上班累得要死下班還得陪你玩這種遊戲，你都幾歲了！」的事情。  
　　而且朝夏至少還記得幫他買去冰半糖的檸檬青，不像某兩人。  
　　「一定是因為男人不壞女人不愛。」彩凪說。  
　　「我們兩個就是人太好。」彩風得出結論。  
　　望海決定從此以後把他們放生。

 

十二　過往神明在上，我若是負了寶釧──

 

　　「你閨密還好吧？」望海爬上床，一邊彎腰調整風扇一邊問朝夏。  
　　「不，好。」朝夏仰躺在床上肚子蓋著涼被，雙手抱胸，悶悶地回答。「跨國戀愛太辛苦了，真的，而且他們年齡差距又那麼大。Ayane懷疑她男朋友跟前妻在連絡，然後她自己又太憋不想去問，我叫她直接去日本好了，她又放不下這邊的工作。無解。」  
　　「還是我比較好，對吧？你跟梅中煮也是跨國戀愛。」  
　　「不要幸災樂禍啦，討厭。」朝夏有氣沒力的推了望海一下。「你帶那兩個阿替去拜拜，怎樣？有改到運嗎？」  
　　望海咕咚倒在枕頭上，「應該有吧，抽籤一個中吉一個小吉，籤詩都是什麼『柳暗花明』『雲破月明』之類的。只有我抽到大凶，超背的，好心沒好報。」  
　　「啊～～怎麼這樣？來同病相憐一下，互相取暖，喵。」朝夏翻過身來往望海肩膀上蹭，「你問什麼運？老婆明天做什麼晚餐的美食運？藍線上下班擠捷運的交通運？」  
　　「戀愛運啦。」  
　　身為中學國文教師的望海，大約遲了五秒鐘才想起一句有點典雅的話叫做「言多必失」；再過一秒鐘之後，他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴就全部跟房間裡最大那個抱枕狠狠進行親密接觸。  
　　「你幹嘛問戀愛運啦！你想幹嘛啦！？想出軌是不是？豬頭！」  
　　這不馬上應驗了嗎，望海心想。  
　　「啊就好玩嘛，你幹嘛那麼激動啦？」他有點不耐煩地推開抱枕，只見朝夏氣鼓鼓背轉過去，拿涼被把自己全身從頭裹到腳，蓋住頭之前不忘撂下一句「你們男人都是豬頭！」  
　　望海嘆了口氣，心想，這樣不會很熱嗎……  
　　五，四，三，二，一。  
　　朝夏霍地掀開涼被跳起來，「我不管！我要開冷氣！」  
　　望海秉持「沉默是金」的原則默默倒回去睡，聽著朝夏嗶嗶嗶亂按開關的聲音。過了一會他發現自己怎麼都睡不著，心神不寧：怎麼辦？這樣聽聲音根本聽不出朝夏有沒有設定時！萬一她又像之前那樣一開一整晚然後自己睡死怎麼辦？可是不能爬起來看，絕對不能爬起來看，朝夏如果發現大概會爆炸，然後他就會收穫三到四天的冷戰期。  
　　輾轉反側長吁短嘆（在心裡）整整半小時之後，冷氣終於「滴」的一聲自動停止運轉。望海心一寬，嘆出一口安心的長氣。  
　　然後他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴再一次跟房間裡最大那個抱枕狠狠進行親密接觸。  
　　「我就知道！冷氣比我還重要！」


	5. 之五

十三　我的姊姊：凜音篇

 

　　「吼！我不懂啦！為什麼都沒有男生要追我！？」  
　　自從她姊上大學之後，凜音聽這句牢騷已經聽到耳朵要長繭（直到大門學長出現在她姊的生命裡為止）。  
　　「欸對啊，以你姊那種條件，為什麼從大一到大三都乏人問津？」某一天連烏拉拉都忍不住好奇地問她。  
　　凜音只能幽幽回答，「認真思考這個問題，你就上當了。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　事實上凜音自己也困惑過，以她姊這種模特兒身材的大眼美女，居然會一直滯銷到大四才被大門學長追走；她姊的身高是有點過分，但不然廠商推出男用內增高鞋墊是用來幹嘛的？但後來她逐漸發現一些蛛絲馬跡，於是內心濃濃的困惑逐漸變成濃濃的吐槽。  
　　比如說：  
　　「齁，跟你們講一個超G8的事，我大一共同必修課有一個超G8的同學，男生，從開學沒多久就動不動跑來問我問題，還一直約我去吃午飯吃晚飯要我教他，我超認真在教你知道嗎？結果期末考他考全班最高分！圈叉的啦，自己那麼會唸書還來浪費我時間，我最討厭這種『啊怎麼辦我都沒唸書』結果考第一名的綠茶婊，而且他是男生啊裝什麼綠茶婊！期末考完還傳訊息約我說要謝謝我，氣死了，根本不想理他，已讀不回當場封鎖。」  
　　又比如說：  
　　「齁，跟你們講一個超G8的事，我系上一堆學長都很G8，上次一群人約了出去玩啊，出發前一天有個學長跑來找我，跟我說『啊學妹明天你坐那個XXX的摩托車喔說好了』，我就說我不用載，我自己騎車去啊，結果那個學長竟然說什麼『啊學妹你不要這樣女生就是要讓男生載』，性別歧視嘛！我高興自己騎車不行喔？氣死了，我就說我不去了謝謝再見，祝你們玩得愉快。」  
　　凜音印象最深刻的有一件事，她姊大三那一年是熱舞社社長，社團公演那天十來個男生排隊獻花給她，結果只換來她姊謝幕時一把鼻涕一把眼淚的一句「謝謝你們！謝謝你們這麼支持熱舞社！我們會繼續努力！以後請大家繼續支持熱舞社！我愛你們！」  
　　現在回想起來，他姊大一共同必修課那位「超G8的男同學」說不定連戒指都已經買好了，然後就只能永遠看著手機中最後一條訊息哭泣。

 

十四　我的姊夫：凜音篇

 

　　「烏拉拉～」  
　　「嗯，怎麼了？」  
　　「我有一件事情要對你坦白，你一定要原諒我。」  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「我們大一剛交往那時候啊，我曾經有過一次精神外遇，對象是大門學長。」  
　　「喔……是啦，可以了解，你就喜歡這種娘帥娘帥的嘛。」  
　　「才怪。」凜音一頭鑽到烏拉拉懷裡，「才不是，你娘得要死，你就是娘，你一點都不帥，不帥不帥。」  
　　「是是是。」烏拉拉寵溺地揉亂凜音頭髮。

　　凜音口中的「精神外遇」大約發生在「挖賽你姊好正，比你正一百倍欸學妹」的事件三四天之後。當時大門學長穿著很帥的襯衫牛仔褲，手中拿著一盒高級手工巧克力禮盒，對著她綻放微笑，「凜音學妹，這個送給你。」  
　　當時，凜音內心的天人交戰可以寫出十萬字倫理學學術論文。什麼？學長要送我巧克力？學長喜歡我？可是我已經有烏拉拉了怎麼辦？可是學長這種型的完全也是我的菜怎麼辦？可是我覺得烏拉拉才是我的真命天女怎麼辦？為什麼台灣沒有一妻多夫制？萬一拒絕學長學長以後不理我怎麼辦？萬一接受了以後烏拉拉生氣不理我怎麼辦？為什麼做人這麼難？  
　　「送、送給我？」凜音只能艱難而口吃的吐出這幾個字，感覺到自己從耳朵開始整個往外發紅。  
　　「對啊，可不可以拜託你幫我一個忙？幫我約你姊出來。」大門學長的笑容足以電死校園裡所有麻雀。  
　　那一刻凜音內心只有兩個念頭，一個是找個地洞自己躲進去，另一個是挖個地洞把大門學長活埋進去。

　　三天後，敦化南路，錢櫃KTV，所有人準時在門口集合。不出凜音所料，她姊對於「師大音樂劇研究社的人出門唱K要找個素不相識的輔大學生來湊人頭」一事完全沒有任何感覺，開開心心地停了摩托車打了招呼跟著眾人進包廂，一路上還一直「哈哈哈哈」地說：「我很不會唱歌喔！超級不會唱歌喔！你們要很忍耐我喔！」  
　　凜音就等著看，看開唱以後身為美聲天王的大門學長會有什麼反應。  
　　結果大門學長完全沒有反應。  
　　不對，這樣說很不精確，大門學長很有反應，每首歌必邀她姊一起合唱，過程中還處處完美配合她姊的鴨子發聲走調搶拍與破音（凜音後來回想，大門學長能讓自己唱到走調搶拍還破音，這其實需要非常高超的技術）。將近尾聲時她姊又被大門學長拉著對唱一首「廣島之戀」，台下兩個一望而知是來友情助攻的阿P學長與阿基拉學長把鈴鼓搖得震天價響，一邊拼命鼓掌一邊高呼「莫文蔚！莫文蔚！莫文蔚！」  
　　凜音滿面微笑跟著拍手，內心只是涼涼飄過一句：你們確定這不是廟街火雞姐嗎。  
　　曲終人散後，一行人走到店門口，大門學長把握機會湊到她姊面前：「朝夏，很晚了，我送你回輔大。」  
　　「欸咦？」她姊眼睛眨了兩下擺擺手，「謝謝！不用啦，我自己騎摩托車。今天真的超開心！下次有機會可以再叫我！謝謝你們！我走了掰掰！凜音掰掰！」  
　　眼看她姊那部紅色山葉機車就要再一次變成斬桃花利器，這時阿P學長突然做了一件事，一件讓凜音認為她姊與大門學長將來的小孩（如果有的話）都該叫阿P學長一聲「乾爹」的事。  
　　「欸朝夏你等一下！你可不可以順便載大門一程？他要去輔大找朋友！」  
　　大門學長馬上心領神會，一邊對著她姊雙手合掌「拜託拜託」，一邊給阿P學長一個「大恩不言謝」的眼神。  
　　「嗯……可是我沒有多的安全帽欸。」  
　　「沒關係我有，我借他！」  
　　「喔那好啊！那你上來吧！」  
　　於是，從阿P學長手中接過安全帽的大門學長就這樣坐在她姊機車後座絕塵而去。這時阿基拉學長開口：「P醬，你只有一頂安全帽對吧？」  
　　「對，所以我跟你們一起搭捷運回去，」阿P學長聳聳肩，「明天我自己來拿車。」  
　　「P醬，沒想到你是條這麼有義氣的漢子。」  
　　「積功德，積功德。」阿P學長雙手合十，「觀音菩薩媽祖婆，妳們都看到了，請保佑我順利轉學考上醫學系。」

　　回到宿舍，累癱了的凜音洗了澡刷了牙正準備睡覺，就接到她姊打來的電話。  
　　「凜音！凜音！怎麼辦！？」手機另一端傳來高分貝尖叫。  
　　「……什麼怎麼辦？你摔車把大門學長摔進淡水河了？」  
　　「不是啦！他跟我告白！說他想追我！問我能不能答應讓他追！」  
　　凜音直翻白眼，「那就讓他追啊！你不是整天抱怨沒人追你嗎？現在有啦！」  
　　「不是啦你等一下！我該怎麼辦？你跟我說我該怎麼辦啦！我沒經驗啊！這種時候到底該怎麼辦？我快恐慌死了啦！」  
　　你羊駝的，你沒經驗我就有經驗嗎？  
　　「快點啦！救命啊！他還在旁邊等啊！說我可不可以現在給他一個答案！我到底要怎麼辦！？凜音你快點啦我超緊張啦！」  
　　眼看時鐘指針已經超過一點，愛睏得要死的凜音很想逐個問候她姊祖宗十八代。  
　　但不行，因為這樣也會問候到她自己的祖宗十八代。  
　　「答應他，Say Yes，」凜音把每個字都咬得清清楚楚，「他只是問可不可以追，沒有叫你馬上變成他女朋友。」

　　後來發生的事凜音都只是聽說，聽說她姊say了yes，聽說大門學長臨時找到友人宿舍讓他借宿，聽說之後連續一個月大門學長每天跑輔大，一個月後凜音就有了姊夫。  
　　可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

 

十五　舜發於畎畝之中，傅說舉於版築之間。

 

　　「啥？你問我我跟我弟的廚藝怎麼練出來的？」  
　　「很簡單啊，反正多找食譜多練習，練了就會。」  
　　「不，不是興趣，最初我們都完全沒興趣。」  
　　「那是為什麼會開始學做菜？你是問這個嗎？」  
　　「因為是求生需求啊，刻骨銘心的體會到人有求生需求。」  
　　「你問我『求生需求』是什麼意思？喔，這個說來話長，話說好幾年以前，那時候我外婆生病，我爸媽必須一起回去當看護，他們臨走前只留下滿冰箱的食材以及一張給我姊的字條：『朝夏，弟弟妹妹交給你照顧，記得做飯給大家吃』。」  
　　「從那之後我跟瑠風就都一生懸命下廚房。」


End file.
